Future Arrangements
by RagdollPrincess
Summary: Kili and Reese Jacobson meet in rather unorthodox circumstances. Prompt driven story. This is an AU based on "What the Future Brings" where there is a race of humans named "Futurians" that arrived from the future and have made their home in Middle Earth. Warning: Rated M for a very good reason. Nothing but smut here.
1. Ch 1: Unorthodox Meeting

**A/N: I simply enjoyed this way too much. I wrote it a month ago and then pondered it until tonight, unsure if it was ready to post. It's entire purpose is smut between my favourite characters, Reese (OC) and Kili. Throw in some Fili too. For those not familiar with Reese, you don't need to read any other story to enjoy this one, this one also does not contain any spoilers for the others. But if you want to get to know her better, she's featured in **_**What the Future Brings. **_**For those familiar with Reese, you'll notice some deliberate differences to her character because in this AU she is indeed a different version of herself. Enjoy! I did :D RP**

**This was originally posted as a one shot in _Thundering Moments of Tenderness Rage _collection. However, after getting some great prompts, I'm going to make it a continuing prompt driven story. **

* * *

><p>When Kili met Reese, Fili was buried balls deep in her, grunting as she rode him, and Kili spilled his own seed deep in her bowels before even getting a look at her face. When Kili returned to the castle from scouting, he received a message asking him to attend to his brother in his quarters. Kili knew exactly what this message meant as only one thing happened when he met his brother in his quarters.<p>

"Brother, join us?" Fili grunted as Kili entered the room. Kili began to remove his clothing and felt his cock harden as he glanced at the bed. A petite brunette, possibly not dwarrow to Kili's surprise, was riding Fili, her back to Kili as she leaned forward over his brother, her long dark hair falling like a curtain around them. Fili's legs were splayed wide, his feet planted on the bed so he could thrust upwards vigorously, giving Kili an ample, not unpleasant, view of his brother's cock as it plunged up into the girl. Fili's balls jiggled above his ass crack as he thrust. The girl's ass was bright red and was beginning to bruise, separated by a large diamond between her ass cheeks that would be attached to an anal plug. He suspected Fili had inserted the anal plug before spanking her.

Kili's cocked twitched at the thought of the sensation of being spanked while wearing a plug, having experienced it personally several times at his brother's hands. It was one of his brother's favourite acts.

Kili was disappointed that he'd missed the events leading to the girl's red bottom though. He often participated in breaking in a new sub, even though the sub's dom was always Fili. However, Fili was not selfish and shared her willingly with Kili, and the entire company in fact, although Kili always got to have her first.

Since reclaiming Erebor, Fili always had a sub in attendance. They signed a contract to stay for three months. They were always willing and sought him out actively. He was notorious for the pleasure it brought those whose sexual needs were of the submissive, and to have been the crown prince's sub was a great honour.

Thorin always arranged for good marriages for Fili's subs to excellent doms who were a perfect match to one so well trained. Although several members of the company had been matched in such a way, Kili was never suggested as a potential mate for a sub, not because he was a prince, but because he wasn't a true dom, preferring just as often as not to be used, humiliated, and caused pain.

Having gotten his clothes off, Kili walked to the bed and kneeled between Fili's legs behind the girl. She moved to look at Kili, but before she could turn her head, Fili caught her chin. "Eyes forward," he commanded. The girl didn't move her head again as she continued to ride the golden prince.

Kili leaned into her, pressing his erection against her back as he bent to smell her hair. She had a heady delicious scent to her that Kili found intoxicating, feeling his cock harden even more. From this angle, he could see that she was definitely not a dwarf. He quirked a brow at Fili who only grinned at him darkly. Fili had never taken a non dwarrow sub before. This girl was beardless and short. At first Kili thought she might be a hobbit, but a quick glance at her feet proved him wrong. Her ears were not of Elven shape either.

She was of the Race of Men then, and a very small one at that. He was surprised considering how many dwarrowdam petitioners Fili had to choose from.

Kili inhaled her scent again deeply and found it quite pleasing. He brought his hands to her neck and swept her long thick dark brown hair to the side, twisting the thick mane around his fisted hand and using it to pull her head to the side harshly, leaving her neck open to him. He brought his mouth to her neck and nipped it gently before trailing his tongue up to her ear. The girl gasped as Kili bit the shell of her ear.

Fili stilled and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. "I told you to be silent," he commanded. She did not speak but nodded once. He stared at her coldly for a moment. He spoke as he bucked his hips up into her. "This is the second time in the last five minutes that you have disobeyed my orders. As punishment, you are to touch yourself but do not climax. And do not disobey me again," he finished in a low voice.

Although Kili still hadn't seen her face he was sure she had a carefully schooled expression of submission. They always did. Even when Fili was setting them up intentionally for failure, as he was clearly doing right now.

She took a deep breath as her hand dropped obediently between her legs. She continued her rocking motion. Kili caught his brothers' eyes, who nodded at Kili. Kili grinned as he brought his mouth back to her ear, sucking the lobe lightly as his hand dropped to the gem nudged between her ass cheeks. The girl had no chance of being able to comply with Fili's orders.

Kili grasped the diamond between her cheeks and twisted it. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and the girls' back arched slightly. He glanced at Fili again who was grinning in anticipation. Kili took the plug, pulling it out of her slightly before sliding it back in. He began to fuck her with the plug.

He suspected he had no reason to be rough and that some gentle stimulation would be all that was required. He got the sense she wasn't really trying to withhold her orgasm as it was. Something about the way she bucked her hips back as though to invite more stimulation told him she had no intention of holding back, a true act of rebellion. All the others had been desperate to please and submit and would never have pulled a stunt like this. What was it about this girl?

He found he was right as after only a few thrusts from the plug she threw her head back and cried out, sobbing out her climax, not even trying to remain silent. Kili gazed for the first time at her lovely large breasts as she arched them forward before he looked at Fili again. His brother didn't look anymore surprised than he was, although he did look livid. As much as this was a game, Fili was a true sexual dom and always became angry when disrespected.

Kili supported the girl as she leaned back against him, her face turned away from him. He watched her heaving breasts hungrily as she recovered from her orgasm. Fili didn't give her time.

"I specifically told you not to disobey me again," Fili hissed. The girl snapped her head forward, and a tense silence descended on the room as she waited for what Fili was going to do.

"Kili," Fili said, looking at him briefly. Kili nodded. He moved away from the girl, gently pushing her forward into Fili's waiting arms, who held her tightly to his chest. She tensed as though unsure what to expect next.

Fili began to thrust up into her again as Kili considered her for a moment. He found himself again looking at her ass with the diamond gem prominent between the flaming cheeks. This was going to hurt her. He hoped she enjoyed it as much as he would if he were in her situation.

Kili's hand came down hard on her bottom, right over her cleft. He imagined the feeling of the plug being driven more deeply into her as a result of the blow. She hissed in pain and shock, struggling slightly against Fili's arms as he continued to thrust into her. Kili brought his hand to her skin, caressing it gently where his hand had left an imprint, before drawing his hand back and delivering a second blow. The second blow drew a cry from her as she squirmed as though trying to get away from his hand. Kili caressed her again before delivering three more blows in quick succession.

Without waiting any longer he took the oil from beside the bed and slicked himself quickly as he reached for the plug and drew it out of her. He groaned as he looked at her gaping hole, not large enough entirely to accommodate him without some pain, but enough that no damage would be done. He lined himself up with the hole and plunged into her quickly as he growled deeply.

She was tight, incredibly tight, when filled with both of their cocks. He was surprised to feel he was in danger of coming already just from entering into her. He must have been more aroused than he'd realized. Without hesitating, he began to match the rhythm his brother had set, simultaneously withdrawing and entering her again. She didn't even try to hold back her groans. Kili felt a flutter in her and could tell her orgasm was building again.

She pushed back into him as she came, and he wrapped one arm around her, pulling her up against his chest, cupping her breast tightly as he plunged into her spasming tightness. He only lasted a few thrusts before he groaned loudly as he spilled his seed deep into her.

Fili looked at him almost in annoyance for finishing so quickly before picking up his pace and following his brother to completion. Kili always thought his brother was beautiful when he came. It was stunning to see the future king's careful control come undone for a brief moment. Even in sleep, Fili looked cool and composed, always the model crown prince. Kili often wondered how Fili ended up so dominant considering how he had to live his life in cool detached composure. He thought he would have naturally become submissive sexually in order to balance himself with the constant pressure he was under as a future leader. Maybe it was just who he was, therefore making him the perfect future leader, or maybe it was a reaction to always being hovered over and controlled by Thorin. Who knew how these things worked or why peopled ended up liking what they did.

Kili could feel the girl's body sag forward but he didn't let her collapse, knowing what Fili would do next. They both withdrew from her, their seed gushing out of her over their legs and onto the bed.

"Now, I want you to go to the basin, get a cloth, and clean us before you clean yourself. And I want you to think about your behaviour here and the choices you made," Fili said in a low menacing tone. Kili almost laughed at Fili's words. He sounded slightly over dramatic, which sometimes happened during this whole process. He might only think so because he found himself fighting drowsiness, though, and Fili's tone was incongruent with what should be happening at this time, which would be for the three of them to tangle together and doze off in the post orgasmic afterglow. But that was the point of the exercise to begin with, for the girl to learn to go against her natural instincts until submitting and serving overruled those drives.

Kili collapsed on the bed, his arm draped over his eyes as he moaned happily. He lay there in silence as he began to doze, and was startled awake when he felt a cool cloth on his thighs, cleaning his seed from his skin. His eyes opened, and he lifted his head, seeing the girl's face for the first time.

She was lovely, although no more lovely than any of the other lasses he'd bedded with Fili. Fili had a taste for the fair, and a lovely face was something he always looked for in a bed partner.

It wasn't her fairness that stilled Kili though. He found her face interesting, and almost mesmerizing. She had strong but feminine brows, a strong attractive nose, and full lips. Although she was petite, there was an energetic and determined air about her. She had full breasts, and despite her small frame, her narrow waist gave way to wide hips. Just at that moment she flicked her eyes up to Kili, something he was aware she'd been told not to do, and he could have sworn she smirked at him. Kili was stunned, not by her lack of submission, but by the spirit that she conveyed through her warm, dark, burning gaze. This was no sub. He was surprised to feel his loins stir again as he gazed at her while she cleaned his cock, and she smirked even more as he began to harden again in her hand.

She withdrew the cloth and stood, suddenly playing to her role and keeping her head lowered as she waiting for Fili's instructions.

"There is a bath waiting for you in the next room," Fili said, sounding exasperated. He had not missed the exchange between the girl and Kili but appeared unwilling to take issue with it at this point. The girl had already received a great deal of correction for her first day. "Go and take rest. Someone will come to see to your needs, and I will send for you when I require you next."

She turned and left the room silently. Kili was sure he saw her lips twitch again as she went. Kili felt saddened by her departure. He collapsed back on the bed, no longer feeling tired after watching the girl leave the room.

"Where did you find this one?" he asked his brother, who sighed deeply in response.

"She's unusual, isn't she?" Fili laughed.

"Unusual for you," Kili said. "I must admit I'm a little confused how a woman of the Race of Men ended up here, and someone who is so clearly a terrible sub."

"She really is, isn't she?" Fili laughed again. "She's like you."

Kili raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she seems to have no desire to be a true sub, just like you aren't a true dom. You saw that trick of hers before she came the first time?" Fili asked. Kili nodded. "That wasn't the first time she pulled something like that. She creates a power struggle as a sub, although I think she's quite relaxed generally. I think she's just curious and wanted to try something different. She's like you in those ways."

Kili stared at the ceiling, pondering his brother's words. "So where did she come from then?"

"She's Futurian," Fili said. Kili turned to Fili in surprise.

"Futurian?" he asked. He'd never met one before. They were a race of people who had accidentally been transported to Middle Earth from the future and they were notorious for staying locked away in their secret castle in the north somewhere, avoiding interacting with any of the Middle Earth inhabitants. "What is she doing here then?"

Fili shrugged. "She's the first I've ever met, but I get the sense she's different from the others. She's travelled Middle Earth widely engaging in trade for her people. I think she's quite the adventurer."

Kili's thoughts travelled back to the girl. There was something different about her, and now he realized part of that difference was that even though she was of Men she was still different from Men of Middle Earth, set apart. Futurians were more a race of her own, really.

"Do you like her?" Fili asked as he rose from the bed and reached for his clothing. Kili looked at him in surprise. His brother had never asked him this before about anyone they'd bed together.

"Well, yes, I guess I do," Kili admitted. He would be lying to not admit he felt drawn to her and felt a deep urge to know her more.

"Good, because she's for you," Fili said simply.

Kili stared at Fili in shock and confusion. "What do you mean, brother?" he asked slowly.

"It's all been arranged. She will be your wife. She is the one for you," Fili straightened from pulling on his trousers and watched his brother, gauging his reaction.

Kili sputtered. "Has she agreed to this?"

"Yes," said Fili. "It was part of the agreement. As soon as I met her I knew she was the one for you. Uncle has agreed to it as well. It's all been arranged. The wedding will begin in one week, unless either of you decides to withdraw."

Kili stared at him, dumbstruck by his words, unsure what to say or even think. He'd always known that he'd enter into an arranged marriage when his uncle saw fit, but he was stunned by his uncle's and brother's choice. "Why would she agree to this?" he finally asked.

Fili shrugged. "People agree to arranged marriages all the time, and people rarely turn down a marriage to a prince."

"Yes, but that's not my understanding of how Futurians do things," Kili said.

"True, but then she's not the typical Futurian, is she?" Fili asked. He moved about the room, readying himself for dinner as his brother stared at him in silence.

"Why would uncle agree to my marrying someone who is not a dwarf?" Kili asked, still feeling shocked.

Fili shrugged. "Because he sees too that she is perfect for you, and I think we all realized a long time ago that you won't ever be one to settle with a dwarrow. Maybe he felt a Futurian was a better alternative to an elf." Fili winked at his brother, referring to the red headed elf who had not returned Kili's affection for her, preferring instead Thranduil's son, Legolas.

"Don't be too long, alright?" Fili asked as he readied to leave the room. Kili nodded silently. His brother pulled the door shut behind him, and Kili fell back on the bed, lost in thought.

He considered the events of the past hour and wondered if he should pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. What had begun as a routine bedding of one of his brother's subs had resulted in a surprising turn of events, which Kili realized he wasn't at all upset about. He paused for a moment as he considered his reaction. He was surprised, shocked, confused. But he wasn't upset. He realized that he in fact didn't feel upset at all by the plan that had been made for him by his brother and uncle.

Kili rose from the bed and went to the door the girl had disappeared through. He briefly considered knocking but decided against it, opening the door into the small adjoining chamber. The girl was still naked and was bending over the small bed in the room. A female servant stood behind her and was readying to apply a salve to the girl's reddened buttocks.

"Leave us," Kili said, startling the servant who turned to find the naked prince before her. The servant bowed, set the salve down, and quickly exited the room.

The girl straightened up and stood before Kili. She appeared slightly apprehensive but not overly nervous as she stood equally naked before him.

He stood for a moment in thought before moving to pick up the salve. "Please," he said, bowing his head as he gestured for her to return to the bed. She hesitated briefly before turning and presenting her buttocks to him, pulling her long hair over her shoulder to keep it out of the way.

He brought his hands to the reddened skin that had deep purple bruises forming, caressing the skin gently. She hissed at the contact. "Sorry," Kili said. "I was only regretting causing you harm. This is going to take time to heal."

"Don't worry," she said, glancing at him over her shoulder. "You did very little damage compared to what your brother did before you arrived."

Kili didn't respond. This was the first time he'd heard her voice in speech, and he liked it. She had an odd drawling accent that he hadn't heard before, and a husky voice that he found appealing. He opened the jar of salve and scooped a generous amount into his hand. "This will sting, but it will help," he murmured.

She gasped as he applied the salve, coating her skin thickly with it. He glanced up her back, noting the beautiful fine boning in her ribs leading to strong shoulders and a delicate neck. Her head was turned towards him, but her eyes were shut from the stinging of her skin, her dark lashes pressed against her cheeks. His cock began to harden as he gazed upon her.

He replaced the jar lid and set it again. "There we go," he said. She turned towards him, clearly wondering if she needed to wait instruction from him.

"I'm not a dom," he assured her, "Although I expect you may have been told that already."

She smiled as she nodded, and he liked the way her eyes crinkled as she smiled. There was something playful about her that he found adorable. It was as though there was an unsaid joke, and he wanted to laugh just from being in her presence.

"I would invite you to sit," he grinned, "but I expect you would be more comfortable if we remained standing."

She laughed at his words. "Indeed, you are correct, my lord," she said, smiling up at him.

"Please, call me Kili," he said. Then he hesitated and flushed in embarrassment. "I just realized that I don't know your name."

She laughed loudly at this. "Oh dear, does that happen to you often?" He liked how relaxed she was. She really did seem ready for a joke at anytime. "My name, Kili, is Reese Jacobsen. It does seem like an afterthought to be having introductions, doesn't it?" Her brown eyes twinkled at his playfully, and he found himself feeling at ease and beginning to laugh again.

He glanced down at her hands, held comfortably at her side, and reached to take one in his large palm. She willingly allowed him to. He felt at a loss of words suddenly but began to speak in hopes that he would find his direction. "I understand that there has been an arrangement put in place, for our marriage." He flushed deeply, feeling awkward broaching the topic in this way. He glanced up at her and noticed she was also blushing.

He caressed her hand with his thumb thoughtfully. "I must apologize," he said. "I wasn't aware of this arrangement until only a moment ago. I'm not sure if I had that I would have chosen for this to be the manner of our first meeting."

They laughed together at his words before she spoke. "Well, my lord, I clearly enjoyed it, and perhaps I can return the favour ... soon," she widened her eyes at him as she added the last word as an afterthought.

Kili felt his heart lurch at her implication, and his breath was slightly more rapidly as his cock sprang fully to life almost instantly. He felt need and hope flare within him at such a promise, and he couldn't help staring at her hungrily, suddenly feeling there was far too much distance between them.

"Or I could return it now, if you wish," she murmured, glancing meaningfully at his now hard cock. She stepped towards him, her burning gaze locked with his. Reaching up, she drew his head to hers, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He realized this was the first time they had kissed. They seemed to be doing everything backwards, although he didn't care..

His whimpered as she kissed him. He submitted to her fully as she dominated the kiss, plunging her tongue deeply into his mouth. She tangled her hand in his hair, holding him to her, not that he would try to pull away. She turned them so that his back was to the bed and pushed him so that he fell backwards onto the blankets.

She stood over him, her gaze roaming over his naked body, her dark eyes strong and fierce as she considered him. Bringing a hand to his hip, she scraped his skin with her nail, leaving a red trail down to his knee. He whimpered again at the slight stinging sensation, loving the feeling of the pain in his aroused body.

"Wait here," she said. He nodded compliantly as she suddenly turned away from him and move to a sack in the corner. He thought this must be her travelling bag and noted a neatly folded pile of leather clothing beside the bag. She pulled a leather thong from the bag and turned back to him.

"I normally use this to tie my hair back," she said, although she failed to explain why she needed it now. It was too short to bind his hands or feet with. Kili considered another possible use for this short strap.

She moved to stand between his legs and brought her hands to him, lightly stroking his length before wrapping her fingers around his base tightly, almost painfully. He arched and groaned at the touch. She then brought the thong to his base and wrapped it around three times before tying it tightly with a slip knot that could be pulled loose easily but would not loosen on its own.

She stood before him, gazing down at her handiwork. He looked up at her, waiting in eager anticipation for what she was planning. She brought her eyes to his. "Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded eagerly.

"It is so much easier to delay a man's orgasm, isn't it?" she murmured as she climbed onto the bed, bringing herself to straddle him. He gasped as he stared at her. Although she was calm and in control, he could see that she was as aroused as he was by his display. Her eyes roved his body hungrily before she grasped him again, moving him to her center.

"Your job is to keep yourself from orgasming until I say you can." She looked at him seriously. "Do you understand?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice shaking.

Instead of lowering herself onto him, she trailed his head teasingly between her folds, her eyes never leaving his face as she watched the effect she was having on him. He was painfully hard, and his cock was already beginning to throb from the restriction of blood flow from the thong.

He bucked his hips up to her, whining slightly as he begged her with his eyes. She laughed down at him. "So impatient already?" she asked. He only nodded at her, feeling already as though he was going to explode from need and desire. There was something about this girl that had him acting like a raging youngling with no self-control.

She tut-tutted as she continued to drag his head between her folds, grinning down at him. Another whine erupted from deep within him, this one much louder. He felt he was going to lose control and would force her down onto him any moment. She seemed to sense this and sighed dramatically as though he was inconveniencing her. She slowly lowered herself down onto his length, and they both groaned deeply at the sensation of her being filled by his thick already engorged cock.

Kili closed his eyes and breathed deeply, already feeling relief just from being buried deep inside of her again. He felt oddly complete, despite the growing pressure caused by the tight thong. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Reese who also had her eyes tightly shut as she bit her bottom lip. He reached up and drew her down onto his chest, holding her to him as he bucked his hips upwards.

They both moaned as they rocked together. Kili already felt pressure of his orgasm building within him, but she climaxed first, crying out as her muscles clenched him tightly. The additional sensation pushed him close to the edge, and he stilled completely as he nearly fell over the peak, breathing deeply as he coaxed himself away from completion.

Reese paused for a moment as Kili gasped for breath, remaining rock hard inside of her. Then she began to move again, and he hissed as his now slightly over sensitive skin was stimulated painfully. She laughed as she brought her lips to his, flicking her tongue over them before kissing him deeply as she moved over him. He clenched his eyes shut tightly as he couldn't help planting his feet on the bed and pushing up into her, seeking his release despite her instructions. Kili found himself again approaching orgasm. He forced himself to still, again denied his release, aided by the tight leather thong. He whimpered and gritted his teeth, concentrating hard on not losing control.

He wasn't given any time to recuperate as Reese pulled off him, making him gasp as the cold air touched his oversensitive skin.

"On your knees," she commanded. She pulled him up, moving to the head of the bed where she braced her hands against the wall. He came to kneel behind her, knowing what was expected of him as he plunged back into her, sobbing in pain and delight as she clenched her muscle around him intentionally.

"Quickly now," she gasped, not even allowing him to set a slow pace in order to delay the climax he continued to rush towards.

He did as he was told, hissing as he set a ruthless pace. Her cries mingled with his as she pushed back into him, making his hips slam against her already sensitive buttocks. He didn't care if he was hurting her. She was in charge, and regardless he was consumed only by the pleasure pain that overwhelmed him.

Reese wailed as she orgasmed again. Kili grit his teeth as her muscles clenched him, feeling tears prick his eyes as he denied himself the release he desired. His body screamed in protest as he again clenched the muscles around his cock, denying himself what he desired. "Please," he gasped, begging her to allow him to cum. "Please Reese, I'm begging you."

"No," she gasped as she continued to rock her hips back into his. "How many times did you spank me?" she added.

He gritted his teeth, hearing himself make a noise that sounded like something a wounded animal would make. "Five," he gasped, as he collapsed over her. "But it wasn't nearly as bad as this, please."

"Keep going," was her only reply. Kili sobbed as he thrust into her again but had to stop. The sensation was too overwhelming, and he didn't think he could keep going. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of hers, gasping for breath and shuddering from the pain and exhaustion in his muscles. He tried to will himself to continue, drawing his hips back but stopping again, crying out as his painfully hard erection pressed his overly sensitive skin into hers. He felt tears prick his eyes again as he bit back a sob, shaking his head silently as he was unable to force himself to continue, despite his desperation for at least some form of release that the near orgasms offered.

Reese turned her head so that his forehead was pressed against her temple. He turned his face away, almost feeling shame at the weakness he was showing. She brought her hand up over her shoulder, searching for his cheek and stroking his stubble gently when she found it. "Shhhh," she said. "You can do it, my darling," she said, coaxingly. Kili registered through the haze of his exquisite agony how much he liked the endearment. He shook his head.

"I can't," he whispered shakily. "I can't keep going without ... I need … I need you to let me come, please," he gasped.

"Shhh," Reese said again, stroking his cheek lovingly. "It's okay. Take a moment to breath. You only have one more to get through and then I'll let you come, I promise."

Kili nodded, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, feeling his mouth pull into a grimace. He took a deep breath followed by another. He focused on needing to get through one more agonizing denial before he could truly find his release. He cried out as he stuttered his hips forward, and he picked up his pace again.

He had to pull out if her completely this time, collapsing on the bed on his hands and knees so that he could concentrate on not spilling his seed. He looked down at his cock hanging heavy and purple between his legs. He was dripping precum onto the bed as he desperately clenched the muscles around his painfully engorged cock, determined not to disappoint his future wife.

Reese pulled him upright and brought her mouth to his as she trailed her hand over his now painful erection, pulling the thong from him. He whimpered in pain as the blood flow was renewed. "You did wonderfully," she purred, pressing against him and trapping his cock between their stomachs. "You have so much stamina," she added, lying back and pulling him down to lie between her legs, aligning his hips with hers.

"Are you ready?" she asked, their brown gazes meeting each other. She caressed his beard lovingly.

He nodded as he drove into her, both crying out at the renewed contact. He couldn't have slowed his pace if he tried. He slammed his hips into hers almost angrily, his loud groans mingled with her cries that sounded slightly pained as he pounded his hips against hers. As he reached his final orgasm, he moaned loudly, losing all sense of himself as his body was gripped by the most exquisite orgasm he'd had before he collapsed on the bed beside her, aware enough to know he didn't wish to crush her with his weight.

They lay beside each other, gasping for breath. Kili's body hurt from exhaustion and use in ways he'd not thought possible. It was divine. She curled into his side, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked, slight concern in her voice.

"Oh Mahal yes," he gasped, his arm still flung over his eyes. "Thank you so much," he added.

She laughed at his thanks. "Well, you're welcome, I guess."

They lay in silence for awhile longer before she rose up, pulling her waist long dark hair over one shoulder. She began to weave it into a thick braid, tying the end with the thong that Kili no longer wore, as she considered him.

"What are dwarrow weddings like?" she asked. He withdrew his arm from over his eyes to look at her.

"Long," he said. "The celebrations and ceremonies take over a month. And at the end," he paused, "we are required to have witnesses when we consummate, representing contractual agreement, because I am royal." He watched her face trying to read her thoughts as he delivered this news.

She appeared slightly shocked and was silent for a moment. "Who are the witnesses?" she asked carefully. "Is it the entire court?"

"Gods, no," Kili said, his eyes widening in equal horror. "It would be my uncle the King, Fili, and five members of the council." He thought for a moment before adding, "All male, of course."

"Of course," she said quietly, clearly lost in thought. Kili watched her, feeling worried about her discomfort with this ritual, before she raised her eyes to him. She grinned playfully again before asking, "Well, I guess I'm going to need practice before I have to put on such a performance."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise before laughing as she brought her body to lie upon his. "I guess so," he chuckled, his voice cut off by her kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've never taken prompts before, but I think with this story I would be alright with that if anyone wants to submit prompts to continue this particular smutty kinky story. There's no plot except the loose one I have set up here, just excuses for lots of glorious smut between these two. **


	2. Ch 2: Bedding Ceremony

**A/N: As requested, here is the wedding night follow up. I had the hardest time writing the wedding night the way I wanted. I so badly wanted it to be a kinky wild event, but I finally resigned myself to making it fluffy. It seemed to have a mind of it's own. Meanwhile, I received a prompt that made me decide to do an third installment, even though this was originally intended to be a one shot. Therefore I've made it into its own story, which will be prompt driven.**

* * *

><p>Kili, nephew and second heir to the King Under the Mountain, stood in his bedchamber surrounded by the royal descendants of Durin who sat on the Royal Advisory Council. He wore a look of attentiveness as Balin reminded him of the details of the ceremony, but his mind kept straying to what was to come, that after this evening he would be bonded to his wife, Reese, his love, for as long as he lived. He was impatient to complete this finally step in the month long proceedings that would make Reese his wife. It has been five weeks since they first met, and he eagerly anticipated the bonding. He'd never imagined to find his love in a Futurian woman his brother and uncle had chosen for him, but she was his true mate in every way. They complimented each other perfectly, and his heart swelled even now to think that she felt the same for him.<p>

They'd spent the week before the month of marital proceedings began exploring each other's bodies, hardly emerging from their chambers, even for meals, and by the end of that week they had progressed from having an insatiable physical addiction to each other to an unshakable emotional attachment. Then when the ceremonies had begun, they'd not been allowed to have physical contact with each other at all until this evening. She'd been very curious about this rule considering how active dwarves were sexually outside of this time period. Kili said it had something to do with the validity of the marriage contract, which had to be witnessed by seven dwarves and had to take place after a certain sequence of events. He'd laughed when she'd murmured something about hearing about dwarves' rigid adherence to rules, and although he agreed with her, the ritual was important to him, one he'd looked forward to his entire life as a meaningful step in moving forward with the woman who would bear his children and be his partner for ever more.

It was a common misconception that dwarves smothered and controlled their women because the women were rarely seen outside the mountain. Reese had been very nervous about this possibility, and Kili had assured her that the misconception was due to the amount of import dwarves placed on protecting their women, keeping them safe in the castle, because women were so few and because of their long paturniencies. Reese had paled when she heard that dwarrowdams carried their young for four years before delivering.

The true reality was that dwarves lucky enough to be chosen by a woman depended greatly on this relationship as a source of balance and strength. They were their partners and equals in every way, and Kili was overwhelmed with joy to begin this partnership at such a young age, looking forward to a long marriage with the woman he now loved desperately.

He shifted impatiently, and Balin smiled endearingly at him, finally giving up on having any discussion with the young prince as they awaited the arrival of the bride. Kili knew what was expected of him, and such discussion was unnecessary. He'd been looking forward to this moment his entire life, and even the prospect of coupling with Reese in front of an audience for the purpose of completing a contract did not make him nervous, although Reese had been very nervous, which he'd teased her about frequently, particularly because in the first week of their knowing each other he would whisper in her ear about this coming ceremony and she'd often orgasm immediately. She clearly was of two minds, enjoying some aspect of the exposure and the discomfort it brought her. It was for this reason why she'd probably agreed to becoming Fili's subordinate, satisfying her taste for this sort of activity, even though it didn't fit her well.

Kili smiled as he thought about how he had peppered her with questions about her agreeing to marry him. She'd evading the questions repeatedly, but as he got to know her better he realized she rarely did things without clear purpose. Finally, she told him a different story. "I saw you, from a distance, when I was coming to the castle to meet with Fili." She'd blushed before she'd spoken the next words. "I knew right away that I needed to be with you, that you were special. I don't think I realized what that meant exactly, but it became clear quickly. And so when Fili made his proposal, I agreed." Kili had been surprised by her admission, particularly as he'd had a similar experience when he'd met her for the first time, finding her different, feeling drawn to her in a way he hadn't felt with any other woman or man.

Kili's mind returned the ceremony as Balin finished speaking. He was left alone as Balin moved away from him, and he looked up to find his brother watching him. Around others, Fili was ever the submissive prince to his uncle, calm and supportive. He smiled at Kili who grinned happily back at him as they engaged in the silent communication that had always existed between them. Even though his brother was older and had such dominant sexual tastes, Kili always felt his equal and supported by him in every way.

Kili's attention was drawn away when the door to the chamber opened. His heart leapt joyfully as Reese was led into the room by three dwarrowdams. Reese kept her eyes downcast as the dwarrowdams fluttered around her, straightening the robe she wore and the jewels that adorned her ears, neck,and wrists in an opulent show of respect and value to the dwarrow she was about to wed. Her hair had been brushed until it gleamed and hung heavy and thick down her back, glistening in the soft candle light of the room.

Once they were satisfied that the future princess was arranged appropriately, the dwarrowdams left the room, pulling the door shut behind them. Reese had had many questions about why women weren't in attendance at the royal ceremony, and Kili hadn't been able to provide her with a satisfactory answer, telling her that it was tradition, which to dwarves was reason enough and didn't require further explanation. However she'd realized she wasn't going to get a more satisfactory answer and had stopped asking him about it.

After the dwarrowdams had left, Reese clasped her hands in front of her as she stood alone, glancing nervously at the congregation. All eyes in the room now on her as the surrounding dwarrow had fallen silent upon her arrival. Kili couldn't help but grin at her affectionately. He was delighted when she raised her beautiful dark eyes to his, and he grinned even more widely as their gazes locked. He simply couldn't help himself.

Balin moved between them and cleared his throat as he began the official proceeding.

"Could I please have the bride and groom stand before me." Kili gazed at Reese as she walked to meet him, taking his outstretched hands as they came to stand before Balin. This was the closest they'd been allowed to be in the past month, and he gripped her hand tightly, hungry for even more contact.

He caught her scent as they came together and raised his eyebrows at her. She smelled sweet of oils and herbs, but there was the distinct smell of her arousal beneath those scents. He noticed her face was quite flushed, and at first he'd thought she was blushing but now saw that she looked flushed like she did after orgasm. He felt himself harden at the thought. He was pleased that she was relaxed enough to enjoy this ceremony, and it had been way too long since he'd last seen that flush on her skin. It usually spread down over her chest and breasts, and he couldn't wait to remove her robe to see if it traveled there tonight.

"My lords, we are gathered here for the conclusion of the marital ceremonies between Kili, son of Dis, heir of Durin, and Reese Jacobsen of the Futurians. Those gathered are here to witness the willing consummation of the marriage between these two as they enter in a partnership to bring forth children and future heirs of Durin. Upon the consummation of the marriage, their contract will be be sealed and considered binding, not able to be broken so long as they both shall live."

Kili squeezed Reese's hand, excitement building inside of him as they prepared to take their first steps on their journey as husband and wife. She squeezed his hand back, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Balin turned to the onlookers. "I ask you now to name yourself and your purpose in being here today."

As instructed, one by one each of the dwarves spoke.

Thorin was the first, his deep voice filling the room. "I, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, Durin's heir, bear witness today to the royal consummation of the marriage of Kili, son of Dis, and Reese Jacobson."

Fili as the crown prince was next. "I, Fili, son of Dis, Durin's heir, and Prince Under the Mountain, bear witness today to the royal consummation of Kili, son of Dis, and Reese Jacobson."

The other dwarves followed suit. "I, Dwalin, son of Fundin, Durin's heir, bear witness today to the royal consummation of Kili, son of Dis, and Reese Jacobson."

"I, Oin, son of Groin, Durin's heir, bear witness today to the royal consummation of Kili, son of Dis, and Reese Jacobson."

"I, Gloin, son of Groin, Durin's heir, bear witness today to the royal consummation of Kili, son of Dis, and Reese Jacobson."

"I, Gimli, son of Gloin, Durin's heir, bear witness today to the royal consummation of Kili, son of Dis, and Reese Jacobson."

Balin was the last to speak. "I, Balin, son of Fundin, Durin's heir, bear witness today to the royal consummation of Kili, son of Dis, and Reese Jacobson." There was a finality to his voice as he moved to the next step of the proceedings. "You may remove your robes."

Kili saw Reese swallow as she lifted her hands, pushing his robe over his shoulders. She brought it in front of her and folded it neatly before passing it to Balin, clearly avoiding looking at Kili's naked body, his erection standing proud before him. He almost laughed at how absurd it was to imagine her avoiding his nakedness, but he knew it was a result of her nervousness and not their inexperience with each other. Bringing her eyes to his again, she bit her lip as he brought his hands to her shoulders, mirroring her movements as he pushed her velvet robe over her shoulders and passed it to Balin.

Unlike Reese, Kili couldn't keep his eyes away from her beautiful body. It had been a month since he'd last seen it, and he had missed her terribly. His eyes traveled down her chest to her beautiful breasts, large and heavy, her large nipples deep brown, before travelling down to her waist, which was looped with a thin mithril chain that sat lightly above her wide hips from which a diamond pendant hung and was nestled into her navel. The jewels she wore only served to enhance her naked beauty. His eyes rested on the folds between her legs. She'd been bare when they met, and she'd explained it was a custom many Futurians partook in, but she'd allowed her hair to grow upon entering into the engagement with Kili. He'd not seen her naked since that time, and his erection was becoming painful as he anticipated being buried inside of her new dark curls, knowing how good it felt as they fit together like two halves of a whole.

She had her hands clasped in front of her again as though trying to cover herself, and her brow had become furrowed when her robe had been removed. Despite his teasing, he'd reassured her repeatedly she had nothing to be nervous about, that the royal bedding ceremony was taken very seriously by dwarves and that it was a deeply honoured tradition that was not intended for mockery or jeering but to support the couple in their future together. He'd added it wouldn't prevent the dwarves present from lusting after the bride or groom, and he noticed his uncle and Dwalin both shifting uncomfortably as they gazed upon Reese's naked beauty. However, he had assured her that their presence was not sexual in nature but was only to serve witness to the agreement of a contract.

She'd finally announced one day that she had resigned herself to being nervous and that she was glad she wasn't the one responsible for maintaining an erection in the face of such anxiety. He'd laughed at her words and assured her he'd have no difficulty fulfilling his duty and that he'd likely have difficulty making it last long as his need for her during their time of physical separation was so great that he would hardly be able to contain himself

"Kili, please lead the bride to the marital bed," Balin instructed. Kili's heart leapt as they moved forward, stopping at the foot of the bed to await further instruction from Balin.

"Please exchange the contract vows," Balin instructed. Kili's heart hammered as Reese recited in a shaking voice the words she'd memorized.

"Kili, son of Dis, by my honour and by my blade, I vow to treasure and respect you as my husband, to walk beside you, work beside you, to love you deeply. My love and honour for you is a gem that I offer freely and wish for to you accept." The passage was tailored to the speakers skill with a weapon, and Reese's preference for fighting with a knife had leant itself well to the recitation.

Kili responded in kind with his words. "Reese Jacobson, I accept that which you offer me, for which there is nothing of higher value, and in turn offer you my heart for you to cherish, my bow to protect you, and my body with which to give you treasure in our sons and daughters and offer for you to walk forward with me in love ever binding as my wife, should you accept."

"I accept," she whispered, her voice barely perceptible.

Balin nodded. "You may proceed," he said as he retreated to the side of the room, murmuring quietly to Thorin as he passed, who nodded seriously, briefly distracted by something Balin said before returning his attention to the marital proceedings before him.

Reese stood frozen to the spot, her eyes glued to Kili's face, and he smiled as he paused for a moment. He'd felt as though the last month had been an eternity as he'd waited for this moment, and now that it was here he didn't want to rush. Bringing his hand to her cheek, he caressed it gently, gazing at her warmly. He wanted to remember this moment forever, the moment just before he was bonded to his future wife. He found himself marveling again at how fortunate he was to marry so young, to not have to wait for a woman so well suited to him to come into his life.

Kili ran his hand through Reese's hair, never breaking her gaze, and he could see her relax at the contact. She knew he loved touching her hair, that it was the most honoured intimacy that could be shared between dwarrow husband and wife. He lightly fingered the topaz and amber gems that had been artfully threaded into her hair, glimmering in the candlelight. She leaned into him slightly, and he raised his other hand to wrap around her, drawing her to him.

He brought his mouth to hers slowly, pausing just before their lips touched, and nearly laughed again as she eagerly closed the gap for him. He was unsure if her eagerness was due to arousal or her wish to have the public viewing over with, and he expected it was a combination of the two.

He kissed her chastely, pressing his closed lips to hers softly and holding them there for a slow moment before drawing back slightly. He kept his face to hers, slightly rubbing his nose against hers, and was pleased to see her smile. Rubbing noses was a gesture of intimacy they'd developed, and he'd hoped she would feel more comfortable and safe after he did it.

He closed his eyes as he rubbed his nose softly against hers again. She'd had so many questions about what was expected of them, of how they should perform their wedding consummation. He'd told her they could do whatever they wanted, and she decided she wanted to keep their coupling simple and brief. She wanted to know exactly what to expect so that she could prepare herself. As she'd coyly suggested upon their first meeting, they practiced frequently in the week before entering into the month long marital proceedings, and now was the time to bear the fruits of that practice.

He drew her more closely to him and brought his mouth to her ear. "Hello, my love," he whispered. He felt her smile against his cheek as she turned her face so that her forehead was against his temple, away from the onlookers.

"Hello," she whispered back.

"How are you faring?" he asked, continuing in a whisper, as his hand slid up her back, lightly grazing the clasp of her necklace to tangle in her hair.

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted. She dropped her head to the side, still keeping her face away from the onlookers as Kili began to run his lips down the side of her neck as he knew she liked. Her breath caught as she did so, and he was pleased to even hear her moan softly.

"Everything is going to be alright," he reassured her, bringing his mouth up to her ear where he nipped lightly at her earlobe. "Just allow me to lead, just as we discussed."

She nodded, her breath catching again. He felt goosebumps rise on her skin and knew he was sending thrills through her body with his delicate touches. He noticed the rosy glow on her chest and was pleased to see that the blush he'd noticed when she'd entered the room indeed did spread over her breasts, a sure sign of her arousal in anticipation of this moment. "You are beautifully flushed my dear," he whispered. He smirked as he noticed that she blushed deeply at this comment, catching her lip with her teeth in the adorable gesture he loved when she was embarrassed or nervous. She raised her eyes to his again as she confessed.

"I had seven orgasms today before coming here." She blushed even more deeply at the words as she whispered them, her eyes wide as she grinned sheepishly at him.

His eyebrows flew up, and he was finally unsuccessful in preventing himself from choking out a laugh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thorin raise his eyebrows and his brother smirk and quickly composed himself, clearing his throat before bringing his hand to her waist and stroking the sensitive skin, playing with the deceptively delicate mithril chain. He found this adornment quite appealing and made a note that he would like to gift her with something similar to wear when they were alone together. He intended to be wearing clothing as little as possible in their time alone, and seeing her decorated this way made him think of other things he'd like her to wear instead.

Having returned to this task, he spoke to her again. "Seven, my love?" he asked in a quiet whisper. He ran his hand up to her breast lightly, cupping it in his palm gently as his thumb caressed her nipple, which was now puckered, hard against the skin of his thumb. He smirked as she whimpered quietly, leaning into him even more, pressing her body against his and trapping his erection against her stomach.

"I was so nervous, and I thought it would help. And it did briefly, but then the nerves would come back, so I just … kept going." Her voice sounded breathless as her eyes fluttered shut while he continued to circle her nipple with his thumb.

She looked at him sharply as his shoulders began to shake slightly with suppressed laughter. "Well, that explains the flush," he whispered, his other hand travelling down slowly to cup her beautiful bottom.

She hissed at him to be quiet but her hiss turned into a moan as his fingers dipped between her legs at the base of her bottom, stroking her lightly. He smiled at her again, delighted that she was experiencing pleasure from his light touches. "At a loss for words, my love?" he teased. She was going to be furious with him later that he had teased her, but he couldn't resist when she presented him with such an opportunity. And he so loved to see her blush, especially when she was irritated with him.

He had succeeded in infuriating her. "Kili!" she hissed. "This is serious. Stop tormenting me. After all this time, aren't you in more of a rush? You promised me you wouldn't draw things out."

"Indeed I did, but I suddenly find myself wanting to take a slower pace."

She actually glared at him at this point. "Well, you better speed things up before I change my mind," she threatened, only half joking. He laughed, and he realized their voices were louder now as they began to bicker, their audience nearly forgotten in his love for teasing her and her irritation with his doing so. He was only drawn back by seeing his brother shake his head and roll his eyes.

Kili didn't respond but instead gripped her more firmly, bringing his hand to her head and holding her as he kissed her. She moaned as she melted into him, her arms wrapping around him. She was the first to open her mouth and insistently drag her tongue over his lips, and he groaned in response. He'd missed her touches so much over the past month, and even as his tongue met hers he felt his sack tighten, dangerously close to orgasm. His eyes flew open again as he felt her hand grip his cock and stroke it firmly. Her expression seemed to echo her words, urging him to stop delaying things, and she was making it difficult for him to continue his slow pace.

Turning to the bed, he pushed Reese back so that she lay on the bed, helping her move backwards and supporting her as she lowered herself on her back. She instinctually spread her legs to that he could settle on his knees. He dropped his mouth to her breast, unable to resist the tantalizing peak. She gasped as he ran his tongue around her taught nipple, bringing her own hands to his shoulders and running them down his ribs. He had very sensitive ribs and he always reacted when she ran her fingers down them lightly, sending shivers up his spine. He smirked up at her as her touch had this effect on him now, and she smiled playfully at him.

While balancing on one elbow, his hand caressing her hair, he brought the other to her thigh, drawing her leg up. He gazed deeply into her eyes, not willing to waste anymore time. "Are you ready my love?" She nodded and gasped as he aligned with her entrance before pushing gently into her folds.

He couldn't help groaning as he entered her, barely registering that she had also moaned as he filled her, pushing deeply into her before stilling to enjoy the sensation of being tightly sheathed within her that he had craved desperately over the past weeks. He vaguely thought that she was swollen and slick, clearly a result of her multiple climaxes that day. He only remained still for a moment before he felt the overwhelming urge to move, hastened by a nudge from her hips. Drawing his hips back, he snapped them forward again, filling her completely.

Reese cried out this time and threw her head back as she arched upwards, her breast swaying softly with the movement, his long hair falling around them to create a curtain of privacy. He repeated the movement again, this time less gently and felt control slipping away from him as he was taken by the primal drive to claim her, to complete himself by bonding and mating with her.

Pressing her into the bed with his hips, he increased his pace, drawing her thigh even higher around his waist so that he could penetrate her even more deeply. Reese dropped her head back onto the blanket, and Kili buried his face in her neck and hair, stifling his groans. She brought her legs even higher, wrapping them around his waist and planting her heels against his bottom in order to help with pushing their hips tightly together.

He could tell she was trying to rush things as she squeezed herself around him on purpose. His hips stuttered as he hissed, not wanting to finish overly quickly. He still had his pride. Pulling away from her, he rose up on his knees, lifting her legs so that they stretched up his chest, over his shoulders. She stiffened at first and glared at him but gasped as he thrust into her again, the change in angle bringing renewed pleasure. He bit his own lip as he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust, her hands gripping the blanket to gain traction so that she didn't slide up the bed. He felt his orgasm building quickly and brought his hands to her clit, hoping that her reaching a climax would be part of their marital ritual.

She did not last long, and her muscles tightened around him as she stiffened through her orgasm, closing her eyes tightly as she cried out. The sensation of her gripping him hastened his own climax, and he followed her quickly, spilling his seed deeply into her as he groaned before collapsing onto her fully, his breath coming in short gasps while she moaned softly. He'd missed these soft moans so much and could listen to them for hours, reveling in the satisfied sounds she made after coupling.

They lay there, tangled together, gasping for breath, and he barely registered the sounds of dwarves moving around them as they exited the room, leaving them to each other. He heard murmurs in the hallway before finally hearing the door shut softly behind the congregation, he looked at Reese who had her eyes half closed as she fought exhaustion. Eight orgasms was admittedly a lot any day, but especially a day such as this.

He watched her dark lashed flutter softly against her porcelain skin as her face relaxed while she passed into slumber. "I love you, my wife," he said, smiling at her. Her eyes flew open at his words, as though she had forgotten the purpose of their being there today. She looked at him in surprise before responding.

"I love you, too ... my husband."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll take prompts for this story and already have the next chapter started. Thank you already for the favourites and follows! XO RP**


End file.
